


Bloody Noses Lead to Brooding

by InvisbleDragon



Series: Poly [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brooding, Brooding Bruce, Brooding Over the City, Bruce Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Equal Marriage Act, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hulk has Epic Bitchslaps, I Blame Tumblr, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nosebleed, OT3, POV Bruce Banner, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day, Sunsets, Tumblr Prompt, maybe fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: Bruce isn't normally clumsy, but when he is... Well the Hulk doesn't have normal reactions to accidents. Also, it's Clint's fault. It's always Clint's fault. Except when it's Tony's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironman_out_keele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/gifts), [thealpacalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [PolyShip Prompts Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232364) by thealpacalypse. 



> Inspired by [this post](http://invisbledragon.tumblr.com/post/151120755793/polyshipping-writing-prompts-pt2) because I was [asked](http://invisbledragon.tumblr.com/post/151217636638/clinttonybruce-with-bloody-nose-have-clint-and). It didn't turn out exactly as asked, but... I think I did a pretty good job, though. Lemme know in the comments what you think, and if you have a prompt or just wanna chat you can find me at [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).

Bruce knew he could've asked JARVIS to get Clint and Tony to come to him, but instead, he chose to ask where they were and then go get them himself. In hindsight, it probably would've ended with a lot less pain. And blood.

And property damage.

But to be fair, it had been an accident. Probably. Hopefully.

It didn't seem like Clint and Tony were avoiding him on purpose. Just, coincidentally.

Thing was, Bruce Banner didn't believe in coincidences. It was all in the numbers. But the numbers also foretold of a future where Bruce would be alone, while Clint and Tony took advantage of the Equal Marriage Act.

It was a sad fact, but very true. Bruce had always been left behind. First as the smaller kid trying to play with the big boys. Then as the nerd left out of kickball games during sports days at school. And then when he did it himself and didn't join the others.

Because of The Other Guy.

Because he was death and destruction.

Because it was safer if he was alone.

Because he was the reason that an involuntary reaction such as a flinch or good fear, the kind of horror movies and haunted houses in October, meant turning into a monster and crushing things in his path.

Because there was blood on his hands.

Blood. And not just any blood, but Tony’s blood.

Tony’s blood from when The Other Guy had backhanded the suit hard enough to trough Tony through a building and halfway through another.

Bruce sighed as he sat delicately on an exposed I beam on a half constructed, or rather de-constructed building. He knew that dating both Clint and Tony, or rather being a relationship at all, regardless of amount of people, would end badly. It was only a matter of time until they would break it off with him, the numbers didn’t lie. He’d done the math a hundred times by now. A hundred. A thousand. No matter the equations. No matter the differentials. No matter of the vectors he used. He would always be alone.

He was alone now, so he sat and watched the city on a cold seat, the steel slowly freezing his butt. The sounds of repulsors in the air froze Bruce. A soft clang as Tony landed the armor and then the sound of the armor opening up and someone, probably Clint jumping off filled him with dread.

He stiffened as Tony sat down next to him, and Clint following Tony’s lead, sitting down on his right. No words were spoken, as they rested their heads on Bruce’s shoulders.

In silence they watched the sunset, the last light shining over the horizon, before slowly dimming into night. It didn’t solve his worries, or even the problem or cause of The Other Guy, but he knew that they weren’t leaving him. There would be conversations in the future, but for right now, these few moments of peace were enough.

**Even if Tony still had dried blood smeared all over the lower half of his face.**

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get this out before midnight, but MY COMPUTER CRAPPED OUT ON ME THE FIRST TIME I TRIED TO UPLOAD IT, SO NOW IT IS 12:35 as I am writing this, so... not quite but close. I mean it's still October 1, in the time zones behind me. Enjoy! Please.


End file.
